


This smile is only for you

by hobbitgirl83



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard doesn't know what to do when he realizes he is in love with his co-star Lee Pace, but a little help is always useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This smile is only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelsandbinoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsandbinoculars/gifts).



> I hope you like it! All comments are welcome and don't kill me for any mistake, english is not my first language.  
> THANK YOU TO MY LITTLE SISTER TAMAR FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS.

Richard felt guilty. “How did this happen?” He thought to himself, while he was lying on the bed in his trailer. He hadn’t intended for it to happen, but it had. Maybe not from the first moment (like Dean and Aidan), but it had. He liked Lee.  
He remembered the first time they saw each other, Lee was looking at him completely puzzled and excited. When they were introduced to each other, Lee smiled and leaned his head slightly, as if he was rehearsing his part as Thranduil. That gesture made Richard smile as he shook Lee's hand.  
“It's a pleasure to finally meet you!” Lee couldn't contain his excitement.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you too” Richard smiled, a bit surprised by Lee's voice, deep and strong.  
“I hope we get along, even if our characters hate each other” Lee joked.  
“You'll see, we will” Richard replied.

The months flew by and Richard began to feel really comfortable at Lee's side. His smile and his eternal good mood always made Richard's days better, despite the exhaustion and the problems that could come up. At first he thought Lee was like Aidan, always laughing and joking, but sometimes he would find Lee completely alone and quiet, far away from the rest of the cast, just sitting around, thinking and trying to relax, very much as he would do before a scene. Richard would get close to Lee without disturbing him, but the younger man had the incredible ability to know Richard was approaching, even with his eyes closed.  
“Hi Richard” Lee would said, smiling, still closed-eyed.  
“Hi, I didn't mean to disturb you” Richard apologized.  
“I know and you didn't, I was just giving myself 5 minutes” was Lee's reply.  
“I only wanted to tell you that lunch is ready and I...” Richard hesitate.  
“Thanks, I will go before your nephews finish with everything” Lee said, smiling again “Anything else? You wanted to say something else”.  
“It's ok, I just... Did you said “your nephews”?” Richard asked.  
“Aren't they?” Lee laughed, his eyes were still closed.  
“I guess... I wanted to know if you were alright” Richard finally confessed, which made Lee opened his eyes and stared at the older man. He leaned his head again like the first time they met, and with the costume on, it was really hard to separate Lee from Thranduil; they both had many things in common, like that smile. The smile Lee was giving to Richard in that moment. The smile that froze Richard right where he was standing, while looking at Lee's captivating eyes, who was sitting in front of him. Lee stood up and grabbed Richard's arm.  
“I am now” Lee said, widening his smile “We should go for lunch now or there will be nothing left” he added, starting to walk towards the diner tent, without looking back. Richard was still frozen. He couldn't move one muscle without feeling he was going to trip or stumble around. His heart was beating so fast it hurt. He turned around to see Lee walking away and in that moment he knew. 

Richard opened his eyes, while he left the memories fly away. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, but it was almost a month since then. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes again, reliving that moment all over again. This time his hand traveled all the way down to his pants. He unbuttoned them and he grabbed his own cock. He couldn't help it. He continued wandering in his memories while stroking it, gently at first, and harder as he was close to his climax.  
“Lee” he mumbled, as he came hard in his stomach. A tear dropped down his face. He didn't know what to do.

Richard was down the whole week. Thankfully there was not much work for him to do then, they were filming the elves a lot, so he had plenty of time for himself. He went hiking a couple of times, but still his mood was betraying him. That day he decided to stay and watch everyone work. By the time he realized it, he was watching Lee, Orlando and Evangeline acting for the cameras. He couldn't take his eyes away from Lee.  
“Good, that was great!” Peter shouted “Let's try scene 134 this time” he gave instructions and the crew started to put the correct scenery, while the makeup artists got busy with the actors. A girl was brushing Lee's elf hair when he turned around and saw Richard. They stared at each other for some seconds before Lee smiled. That smile again. Richard smiled back a little, too confused to do anything else, his heart racing again. The girl caught up Lee's attention and Richard seized the moment to turn around and leave, before ending up like an idiot in front of everyone. He didn't turn back.

He was at his trailer taking a tea when someone knocked on his door.  
“Come in, it's open” he shouted. Dean and Aidan came in.  
“Sit down” Dean commanded, Richard looked shocked, this wasn’t like Dean.  
“What is it?” Richard asked while sitting down on his couch.  
“This is an intervention” Aidan answered.  
“What?” Richard was confused  
“Come on, you know what we mean” Aidan said, smiling and nudging Richard.  
“I don't know what you are talking about” Richard began to blush.  
“We are talking about the fact you are looking like crap lately” Dean spitted out.  
“And probably feeling like crap” Aidan joked.  
“I am fine and you are talking nonsense” Richard said, annoyed.  
“Just tell him the truth” Dean said.  
“What the hell are you talking about!” Richard was mad now.  
“For fuck sake Richard! L-E-E!” Aidan yelled, exasperated. Richard was surprised at the mention of Lee's name. Was he that obvious? Did Lee know?  
“Fuck” was all he could say, defeated.  
“It's ok” Dean tried to comfort him.  
“It's not ok, if you two noticed, then everyone else knows including Lee, how is that ok?!” Richard was worried now.  
“He doesn't know and I don't think anyone else does or cares, for that matter” Aidan said.  
“But you two know” Richard replied.  
“You lighten up when he is around, we just noticed” Dean smiled at Aidan and they both smiled at Richard.  
“I hate both of you” Richard growled.  
“Of course you don't, we are adorable” Aidan laughed.  
“How could anyone hate us” Dean laughed as well.  
“I could find a way” Richard replied.  
“Don't be so grumpy, we are your nephews” Aidan smirked.  
“And this is what nephews are for” Dean said, winking at Richard.  
“Leave me alone, would you?” Richard said, smiling a little bit.  
“Ok, but you really should think about it, ok?” Dean said in a more serious tone.  
“I will” Richard answered.  
“Good” both of them replied. They hugged Richard and left him alone then. Richard watch them walk away from his window. They were kissing each other and probably heading to one of their trailers. Richard sighed and smiled at the view. They look really happy. He wanted that. But he didn't know how Lee felt, probably not the same way as he did. 

Richard managed to avoid Lee all week, and the work had increased, so he found refreshing being so busy all the time, focusing on his scenes and the film, instead of overthinking all his personal situation.  
“Good job dwarves!” Peter shouted as they finished one scene “Now bring me my Elven King for next scene!”.  
Richard froze immediately, and his heart raced when he heard Lee greeting everyone around.  
“Hi there, how have you been?” Lee asked to Jed and Graham, they had a small conversation and Lee continued walking towards Richard. Lee said hi to Dean, Aidan and all the stunt crew while Richard followed his every move.  
“Hi Richard, how are you?” Lee was in front of him now.  
“Hi, I... I am fine” Richard stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot.  
“Are you sure? I haven't seen you around lately” Lee smiled at him.  
“I am fine” Richard tried to sound sure this time.  
“You seem to be a little troubled” Lee was serious this time. It amazed Richard how Lee seemed to look right through him. He didn't know what to answer. “If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me” Lee said and smiled at him, putting his hands on Richard's shoulders. Richard felt his knees where going to betray him at any time.  
“Ok, let's rehearse scene 345!” Peter shouted, bringing Richard and Lee back to reality. The scene required Lee getting very close to Richard. Too close for Richard. They practice and did the scene and every time Richard could feel Lee's breath on his face. His lips were so close, Richard felt he was going to die if he didn't kiss Lee, but he had to control himself all day. Finally, they finished shooting the scenes for the day and all of them went to change their clothes, chatting and laughing, except for Richard, who was the last to walk, behind all of them. He felt really tired, mentally more than anything. Lee was talking to Orlando, but he noticed Richard being left behind and he excuse himself to Orlando.  
“Hey there” Lee said, startling Richard.  
“Hi” Richard whispered.  
“Are you alright? Now I am really worried” Lee said, looking at Richard while taking one of the hairs of his wig out of Richard's face. Richard just stop walking and stared at Lee.  
“I like you” he whispered.  
“Excuse me?” Lee seemed surprised.  
“I like you” Richard said louder this time. They stared at each other for a minute without saying a word or moving. Lee didn't know what to say. Richard could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Not knowing what to do, he ran to the dressing rooms, leaving Lee behind. He changed as fast as he could and ran to his trailer, where he locked himself up. He did it. And Lee wasn't into him. He felt his heart breaking. He did it. He just sat in the floor and cried.

He didn't step out of his trailer for breakfast, he had it right there. He couldn't see Lee again. How was he going to see Lee for the next years? He didn't know what to do now. He was so stupid! He should have kept his mouth shut. 'It's Dean and Aidan's fault', he thought for a second, but he couldn't be angry at them, it wasn't their fault, they’d just wanted the best for him. A knock on the door dragged him out of his thoughts.  
“Are you alright mate?” It was Graham.  
“I am fine, thanks” Richard shouted from inside the trailer.  
“Are you sure?” Graham insisted.  
“Yes, I just want to be alone” Richard regretted yelling that, it sounded rude, but Graham was already gone. Richard leaned into the door for a while, until there was another knock on it.  
“I said I wanted to be alone!” He shouted again.  
“It's Lee” A soft voice replied. Richard paralyzed immediately. “Can we talk?” Lee said after a few seconds. He sounded calmed. Richard opened the door in a second and they stared at each other before Richard snapped out of it and invited Lee in.  
“Come in please” Richard said, his heart racing in his chest.  
“Thank you” Lee answered, smiling. Richard closed the door behind him, looking down. When he looked up, Lee was looking at him. They stayed like that for a minute, before Lee started talking.  
“I wanted to talk to you about yesterday” Lee said, almost whispering.  
“I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I...” Richard began talking. He felt like an idiot again.  
“So you didn't mean it?” Lee asked, sad. The expression on his face caught Richard by surprise, as his question.  
“I... Yes... I mean, no... I...” Richard stuttered. Lee looked at him, completely confused. “Yes I meant it. I like you. I just didn't want to trouble you or make things weird between us” Richard finally confessed.  
Lee smiled at him and hugged him, surprising him completely. Richard pulled out from the hug. Now he was the one confused. Lee smiled at him again.  
“I like you too. A lot” Lee confessed, blushing.  
“What?! You do?” Richard was shocked.  
“You never noticed?” Lee asked “Every time you asked me if I was fine I always answered 'I am now' for a reason” he explained “Because you were the one asking me”.  
“I never figured that out” Richard said.  
“I can tell now. I always brighten up around you and you make me smile like no one else” Lee continue explaining.  
“You are always smiling” Richard replied.  
“Because you were always around. I smiled at you and only at you. Were the smiles a lie or a joke to you?” Lee was close to tears.  
“Never. Those smiles always made my days” Richard got close to Lee, cleaning a tear from his face. Lee grabbed his hand and smiled just the way Richard loved. “Why didn't you said something to me? Since when did you like me?” Richard asked.  
“The same reason you gave me. And since we met” were Lee's answers.  
“Since we met!?” Richard could not believe it.  
“Yes, wasn't I pretty obvious? I was all nervous and excited and I made a fool of myself” Lee explained, laughing a little.  
“I just thought you were really excited” Richard said, smiling.  
“I was. Because of you” Lee blushed again. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.  
They didn't talk about anything else. Richard was staring at Lee, but Lee was looking at the floor. Richard moved closer to Lee, grabbing his chin with his fingers. Lee looked up and smiled at him. The smile he gave to him and only him. Richard smiled back and kissed him. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned to the kiss for several minutes. They’d wanted this for a long time now. Lee wrapped his arms around Richard's neck and Richard wrapped his around Lee's waist. They stopped the kiss for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, staring at each other once again.  
“You are beautiful” Richard whispered.  
“So are you” Lee said, kissing Richard again.  
Richard began pushing Lee into his room. Lee didn't seem to care, until he realized he was lying on the bed and Richard was on top of him. Richard was kissing his neck when he opened his eyes.  
“How did we get here?” Lee asked. Richard stopped kissing him and sat on the bed.  
“We don't have to do anything if you don't want to” was Richard's response.  
“I'm just a little nervous, that's all” Lee confessed, blushing.  
“Maybe we should take things...” Richard was interrupted by a kiss from Lee, who practically jumped on him, throwing him on the bed. This time Lee was on top of Richard and his hands were busy unbuttoning Richard's shirt.  
“You are beautiful” Lee said, opening the shirt and looking at Richard's bare chest. Richard sat up and took off Lee's shirt too, then the younger man put him down on the bed again, this time kissing his torso and biting his nipples, making Richard groan. He wanted this for so long, he could feel himself getting harder by the minute, but he could feel Lee getting hard too.  
“My turn” Richard whispered in Lee's ear, grabbing Lee by his back and flipping them around. Richard kissed his chest and belly while unbuttoning Lee's jeans and pulling them down. He was now kissing Lee's cock over his boxers, making Lee moan. Lee pulled his hair and closed his eyes, panting. Finally, Richard took off Lee's boxers, enjoying the view of Lee's hard cock before putting it in his mouth.  
“Fuck!” Lee shouted, moving his hips and his legs, opening his eyes to watch Richard, while he was swallowing all of his length and touching all his body. Lee closed his eyes again and Richard seized the chance and introduced one of his fingers in Lee's entrance.  
“Shit!” Lee moaned, moving his hips harder and fucking Richard's finger. Richard added another finger, making Lee moan louder and moving faster, but then Lee stopped and sat up on the bed. Richard pulled out his fingers and took Lee's cock out from his mouth. He could see Lee's body covered in sweat.  
“Wait” Lee mumbled, smiling. Richard was on his knees and Lee began kissing his torso while unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled them down along with his boxers, releasing Richard's aching cock and putting it in his mouth.  
“Oh God” Richard mumbled, trying to catch his breath. He grabbed Lee's hair and started moving his hips a little. He almost reached his climax when he heard Lee moaning while fucking him with his mouth. After some minutes, Lee stopped and pulled Richard on top of him, while kissing him.  
“I want you inside of me” Lee whispered in Richard's ear. They stared at each other while Richard introduced his cock in Lee's hole. Lee let out a loud moan and wrapped Richard with his legs. Richard began moving his hips, slow at first, but then he increased the pace, fucking Lee harder and faster, all while stroking Lee's cock, until he came on both their chests. Lee didn't let go of Richard until he came inside him. Lee smiled at him. Richard pulled out and they kissed. Richard stood up after a while and cleaned Lee and himself, then he returned to bed with Lee. They were both covered in sweat and tired, but Lee kept smiling. When Richard laid down on bed, Lee put his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Richard wrapped his arms around him too and kiss him in the forehead.  
“You are smiling now” Lee said, surprising Richard.  
“I am. How do you do that?” Richard asked.  
“I don't know, maybe is because I love you” Lee practically whispered the last part of the sentence, tensing up a little and holding Richard tighter.  
“I love you too Lee” Richard said, smiling. Lee turned his head up to look at Richard, smiling as well.  
“Is that smile only for me?” Lee asked.  
“Yes, only for you” Richard said, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! All comments are welcome and don't kill me for any mistake, english is not my first language.  
> THANK YOU TO MY LITTLE SISTER TAMAR FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS.


End file.
